Their War
by Dragonsketcher
Summary: Teridax has won the war. Prisoners of war are to be left on a barran rock moon. Except the transport ship comes from under fire, releasing the prisoners and crew onto Earth, where Team Prime, and The Decepticons are waiting...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Takes place after "Con Job" **

* * *

_Space..._

_Dark..._

_Quiet..._

_Boundless..._

_But far from empty..._

* * *

Antroz adjusted the thrust on the transport ship headed into the unknown. His red eyes glared out the cockpit's Ultra-violet screened windows into the empty space in front of him.

He growled angrily. He was a general, not some common pilot! It wasn't his job to transport Prisoners of War to dead rocks in the outreaches of the universe.

He continued glaring as he passed a large red planet in the solar system he was traversing. He growled and smashed a clawed fist against one of the metal surfaces near the control panel.

There was a loud hiss from behind him. Antroz looked over his shoulder. "Vamprah..." He said. "Come to tell me I shouldn't be so angry, and count myself lucky Teridax didn't shred us like he did to Spirah, Icarax and most of the rest?"

Vamprah remained silent.

Antroz shrugged and nodded. "Your right. I should be glad i'm still around after most of the rest are gone..." he growled.

Suddenly, the long range communicator crackled to life.

_"Unknown craft, this is the Decepticon ship Nemesis. Identify yourself at one" _

The speaker's voice was high-Pitched and snobbish, sounding insistent and thoroughly annoyed Antroz.

He pressed a button to respond.

"Decepticon ship Nemesis, this is Makuta transporter five, en rout to The Moon of Planet 4198-3." Antroz said back, sounding angrier then he meant to.

There was a moment of silence, then;

_"Divert your course immediately, or you will be shot down." _The reply came.

Antroz growled. "We are under direct orders from our superior. We will not abort the mission."

There was a long silence. Antroz shrugged, then went back to flying. The moon he was heading for was in sight.

Then suddenly, a dark shadow made the darkness of space darker as a gigantic warship swung into sight around the moon.

Antroz blinked in surprise and turned the steering mechanism sharply so they were headed around the other side of the moon.

A huge blue, green and brown orm came shining into sight. Antroz blinked again at the planet. The warship suddenly loomed around in front of them.

Antroz stared for a moment at the knife-like ship pulsing with red lights. He turned to Vamprah. "Set escape protocols, and prepare to eject all pods."

Vamprah nodded and moved off as Antroz stood up. The Nemesis began firing in the ship, which shuddered as it was pummeled by energon blasts.

Vamprah met him at the two escape pods he'd prepared. "All pods ready to eject?" Antroz asked.

Vamprah nodded.

"Good." Antroz said. "Then launch the pods and get out of here."

Vamprah nodded again as Antroz got in his own pod and sealed it.

The blue Bat-like Makuta mounted a control panel and began launching the pods as the ship shuddered again.

The ship shuddered violently as it was hit again and there was the sound of shrieking metal and Vamprah rushed for his own pod and sealed it, ejecting just as the Ship fell apart.

Over two dozen pods jettisoned from the ship, streaking towards the blue planet below...

* * *

Ratchet looked up at the screen a blip appeared. "We have an inbound object of unknown origin." He said to the room at large.

"Can you predict its landing coordinators?" Optimus prime asked.

"I can try..." Ratchet said, then started at the screen as the blip became two, then three, then suddenly exploded into many. "By the allspark..." He intoned quietly.

"What is it?" Arcee asked. Bublebee let out a series of notes as he watched.

"What does this mean?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, but I've pinpointed the coordinates of the closest impact position." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded. "Then prepare the ground bridge." He said. "Arcee, Bumblebee, prepare to roll out."

* * *

Megatron glared at Starscream. "You fired upon an unknown ship without first identifying its origins?" He asked angrily, turning to his cowering second-in-command.

"Lord Megatron, I thought that..." Starscream sniveled.

"You didn't think!" Megatron said angrily. "Starscream..." He said, lowering his voice dangerously. "Your errors of judgment are becoming both destructive and tiresome to me..."

Footsteps came up behind Megatron. Megatron turned to see Soundwave. The silent communicator's visor lit up, showing the many blips that had also shown at the Autobot base.

Megatron looked at them for a long time. "Starscream."

Starscream winced. "Yes, Lord Megatron?" He asked, sounding ready to run.

"Prepare your seeker armada. You have a new mission."

* * *

The ground bridge opened in the middle of the Nevada desert. Optimus ran out and halted, Ion cannons drawn as Arcee and Bumblebee came up on his flanks.

"No Con activity." Arcee said. Bumblebee chirped in agreement. Optimus closed his blaster and began walking out into the nighttime.

There was a reddish glow from nearby. "This way, keep your guard up." Optimus said as he began walking towards the glow. The three soon came to the edge of a large crater. A silvery pod was sitting in the middle of the crater.

"That doesn't look Cybertronian." Arcee said suspiciously.

Bumblebee let out a set of whistles and bleeps.

"No Bumblebee, this is not Megatron's handiwork." Optimus told the yellow seeker as he slowly began making his way to the pod.

Bumblebee and Arcee looked at each other, the followed their leader.

Optimus knelt on one knee in front of the pod and wiped a hand over the surface. A small symbol shone from the dirt, appearing to be a pair of human 3's around three dots, two small, one large.

"Hmm..." Optimus said quietly. He put a hand to his communication headset. "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

* * *

Ratchet was in shock at Optimus carried the Pod into the base. "Optimus, you actually brought a piece of unknown technology into the base? We don't know where that thing came from! Remember last week with the Scraplets?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet as he set the pod down in the Medical chamber. "I'm well aware of the risks..."

Ratchet shook his head. "Did you discover any others?"

"Just this one." Arcee said as the ground bridge closed.

Bumblebee let out a loud screeching bleep.

"The question isn't what it is..." Optimus said. "The question... Is who is inside."

There was all around surprise as Optimus stood up. "Ratchet, begin running diagnostics on our find, and see if you can find anything else out about it."

Ratched sighed and nodded.

* * *

***several hours later***

Bulkhead arrived several hours later carrying the three kids with him.

"Best girl's night EVER!" Miko said excitedly.

"Glad you had fun while Raf and I were actually studying for our history Final." Jack said, getting out of Bulkhead, followed by the other two.

"Don't do homework, remember?" Miko told him.

"Hey Ratchet, what's that your working on?" Raph said, walking up to the medical chamber.

"Stay well back." Ratchet said. "This is a piece of alien Tech I've not encountered before."

Jack looked around. "Where's Arcee?"

"And Bee?" Raph asked.

"Out scouting for Energon." Optimus said from behind them as Bulkhead transformed.

"So, what is this?" Jack asked Optimus, gesturing to the pod.

"I believe it's a stasis pod. Though, who and what is inside is uncertain." Optimus said.

"And I've made little headway on opening it." Ratchet said. "So we may as well go back to our regular duties until I can figure it out."

Optimus nodded. Unnoticed, Miko snuck up to the pod and began looking it over. "Wow..." She said quietly, running a hand across the silver surface of the truck-sized pod.

Her hand accidentally brushed the strange symbol, which suddenly began glowing.

"Uh-oh!" She said, taking several steps back.

"Miko, what...?" Ratchet started, then stared along with everyone present at the pod as seams began glowing and the pod slowly slid open...

* * *

**So, let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Quick Thing, For this story, I left Megatron fully alive and Alert, so he escaped the space-bridge explosion.**

* * *

Everyone was frozen as the pod slowly opened.

"Did I do that?" Miko asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah..." Jack said.

There was another long pause before Ratchet took a tentative step towards the open pod. "Well, the only way to find out..." said and carefully reached inside.

When he withdrew his hand, he was holding a limp Sapphire blue figure. "Interesting..." He said quietly.

"What is that?" Raphael asked, watching as Ratchet set the figure on an examination table.

Ratchet shook his head as he connected the figure to a set of monitoring devices. He noticed a small yellow light on the figure's chest, which was pulsing like a heartbeat. "Interesting..."

Optimus spoke up. "Until we know exactly what who this is and what it's intentions are, We must exercise caution."

Bumlebee bleeped in agreement.

"Ratchet, see what you can find out about our visitor." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and began performing a scan on the comatose figure.

"Approximately ten feet tall... Unusual amount of moisture in the body, traces of both Biology and mechanics... " He mumbled.

The team stayed watching for several minutes before they broke up to go back to their regular duties.

* * *

Ratchet approached Optimus several minutes later. "Optimus." He said quetly.

"What have you found out?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked uncertain. "Well, Our visitor appears to be made of a mixture of biology and Mechanics. Part flesh, part machine."

Optimus nodded. "Is that all you've discovered?"

Ratchet shook his head. "This particular being is a female, and her physical structure appears to have a link to water. And then..."

"Then what?" Optimus asked. "There appears to be an unusually large electro-magnetic pulse emanating from the mask she's wearing."

Optimus thought for a moment. "Is there any chance of removing the mask to examine it?" He asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"Whatever energy that mask contains, she appears to be connected to it. Remove it, and she might be to weak to ever wake up." He explained.

"Have you made any progress in waking her up?" Optimus asked, looking over at the comatose blue being on the table.

Ratchet shook his head again. "it appears this is a post-Stasis coma. She'll wake up when her body overcomes it by itself." He said, following Optimus' gaze.

"All we can do is wait."

* * *

Starscream bowed before his master. "Lord Megatron, we've returned with the first few objects."

Megatron turned to face him. "Indeed... and their origin?"

Starscream led Megatron to the chamber where five pods were waiting. "The pods are made of a metal unknown on both Cybertron and Earth."

Megatron approached the first pod. "And what, may I ask, is inside?" He asked.

"We've not yet detected a point of Origin." Knockout said, walking into the chamber. "But we are doing our best."

Megatron looked over the five pods for several minutes. "That one is different." He said, pointing to the pod on his right.

"Control thrusters." Knockout said. "This is an escape pod."

Megatron stared, then rapped his fist against the escape pod's gleaming surface. "If you can hear me, Open the pod at once and show yourself!" He said loudly.

There was a moment of silence.

Megatron watched silently.

"Lord megatron, I could always..." Starscream began, priming one of his arm mounted missiles. Megatron held his hand up.

The pod was still for a long moment, then let out a loud hiss as whoever was inside opened the pod.

A pair of red eyes gleamed from the inside.

"Whoever you are, come out." Megatron said, looking almost kind.

There was a long moment, then a clawed hand gripped the entrance of the pod. A red and black bat-like creature stepped from the pod.

"Interesting..." Knockout said as Starscream stared.

"I am Makuta Antroz, second in command to Makuta Teridax." Antroz intoned, spreading his wings. He was nearly fifteen feet tall.

Megatron's eyes glinted. "I am Lord Megatron. Welcome aboard the Nemesis."

Antroz's eyes glinted evilly. Oh yes... this was going to work out well...

* * *

Ratchet worked quietly at his station. It was nearly one in the morning, and the humans had long gone home along with their bodyguards.

It was only Optimus and Himself.

And the visitor, of course.

Ratchet turned to look at the unconscious being. Besides a mild increase in brainwave activity, there had been no change.

Ratchet sighed and walked over to her, sitting down next to the platform she was lying on.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

* * *

_"Who are you...?"_

The voice echoed through her head.

Who am I?

A Toa of water?

No...

Yes...?

My Name...?

I Know my name, It's...

* * *

"Hah-li..."

The tiny voice startled Ratchet. He stared at the being as the monitor beeped, signifying an increase in both brainwave and vital activity.

"Did you... say something?" He asked.

Silence. Ratchet shook his head. he'd been hearing things.

"My name... Is... Hahli..."

Ratchet's mouth fell open, then he closed it.

"Hahli... Can you open your optics for me?" He asked.

Hahli was silent for a long time, then slowly opened a pair of glowing orange eyes.

Ratchet smiled in excitement. "Tell me what you can see."

Hahli's eyes moved around, squinting. "Everything's... bright... who.. are you...?"

Ratchet leaned over her and dimmed the lights. "My name is Ratchet. I will not harm you." Hahli's eyes widened slightly as the lights were turned down and she looked at Ratchet. "A... Cybertronian...?"

Ratchet nodded, surprised. "You know of us?"

Hahli nodded. "One of the... closer planets to us..." She said quietly. "Am I... On Cybertron?"

"No, your on a small planet called "Earth. Cybertron has become a barren wasteland due to centuries of civil war." Ratchet said gruffly.

Hahli's hands closed into fists. "Sorry... My kind have been fighting a war as well..." She said, sounding like her voice was constricted.

Ratchet grumbled quietly. Hahli groaned and put a hand to her temples. "I hate recovering from stasis." She said, sitting up and stretching out a pair of silvery wings that protruded from just below her shoulders.

Ratchet looked at her. "You probably shouldn't strain yourself until..." he said, then fell silent as Hahli stood up.

Hahli sighed. "I need to find the rest of my team." She said. "Team?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, Five..." She cut herself off, closing her eyes. "Four others like me who were on the ship that brought us here."

Ratchet stared at her. "We detected a large amount of pods entering Earth's atmosphere." He said. "We picked you up due to your close proximity."

Hahli nodded. "Is it just you here?"

Ratchet looked startled. "By the Allspark, I forgot!" He said, then pressed a hand to his communication headset.

"Optimus, report in." He said.

Hahli could hear a deeper voice over the headset. _"On my way."_

Ratchet chuckled. "Be fast. There's someone who I think you'll want to meet."

Hahli looked around the base for several moments, then heard the rumble of an engine as a huge red and blue truck came into the base and promptly transformed.

Hahli let out a breath as she looked up at the huge robot standing in front of her.

"Optimus, this is Hahli." Ratchet said, standing up. "Hahli, this is our leader, Optimus Prime."

Hahli smiled. Nice to meet you."

"And you, Hahli." Optimus said, smiling slightly. "Welcome to Earth."

* * *

**And it begins...I Know the real height measurments of the Bionicles, but I increased them on purpose to make contrast between the humans and the Transformers. Since they have qualities of both, they are between them height-wise too. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Miko was the first back at base the next morning.

"Hey Ratchet!" She said excitedly as she got out of Bulkhead and began making her way to the Medical chamber.

"She's not there." Ratchet said, smirking as Bulkhead transformed.

"Where is she?' Miko asked, looking around.

Ratchet pointed upwards as he worked at his station.

Miko and Bulkhead both looked up.

Hahli was perched on a water pipe in the ceiling.

"Hi!" Miko said. Bulkhead waved.

Hahli spread her silver wings and jumped, gliding down and skidding to a halt front of Miko. "Hello..." She said quietly, blinking at the strange human with mulch-colored hair.

Miko instantly blasted the bewildered Toa with questions. "What's your name? Where are you from? Why do you have wings? Are you a robot like Bulkhead? Can you transform?" She asked rappidly.

Hahli chewed these over for a moment. "Hahli, Spherus magna, because i'm a Toa Mahri, Partially, and no." She replied.

Bulkhead laughed quietly. "Hi. I'm Bulkhead."

Hahli smiled up at him and nodded.

Miko opened her mouth to continue asking questions when the roar of an engine was heard and Bumblebee, carrying Raph with him, arrived.

* * *

Antroz glared at Megatron as the warlord looked over the other four pods.

"And can you tell me who is in these other?" He asked, turning to the Makuta.

Antroz nodded grudgingly as he moved to examine the pods.

"Hmmm..." He said quietly. He turned to Megatron. "Three are useful to us." He said. He gestured to the fourth. "That one must be disposed of."

Megatron watched him for a moment, then turned to the vehicon troopers guarding the doorway.

"See to it that this pod is destroyed." He said, pointing to the offending pod. The vehicons moved in.

Antroz looked at the pods as the Vehicons removed the pod.

"Antroz." Megatron said. Antroz glared at Megatron over his shoulders.

"Until we've recovered all of your comerades, I must ask that you leave these three in stasis."

Antroz turned and bowed stiffly. "As you command, Lord Megatron."

_Just you wait Cybertronian... we'll show you what true power is..._

* * *

Hahli had long retreated back to the water pipe on the ceiling.

After Jack and had arrived, the questions had gotten to much and she'd escaped to the ceiling.

Luckily Optimus had told them to stop blasting her with questions, as she'd had a long hard arrival and needed to recover.

She smiled. She liked Optimus. At least he seemed to understand she wasn't particularly happy she was stuck inside a strange place while her team was outside and might need her help.

She saw Raph looking up at her and she looked away. Of course they were staring, why wouldn't they be? She was so different from both the natives and the Cybertronians.

There was a sudden beeping from Ratchet's workstation. "Optimus, Hahli." Ratchet said.

Hahli glided down to him as Optimus walked up. "What have you found?"

Ratchet gestured to the screen. "I've triangulated the locations of the next two pods in the vicinity."

Hahli looked around excited. "Can we get them?" She asked.

Optimus looked at her for a long time, then turned to Ratchet. "Prepare the ground bridge." He said, then turned to the Autobots. "Bulkhead, Arcee, you will provide cover for Hahli and Myself."

* * *

Hahli shuddered as they exited the ground bridge. "Does it always feel like that...?" She asked, then gasped and gazed around at the forest they had come into.

"Stay quiet, and on alert." Arcee said quietly. Bumblebee let out a bleep.

Hahli looked around in wonder. This place reminded her so much of Le-Metru.

Optimus pointed. "There." He said quietly. "Autobots, approach with caution."

They made their way carefully to the edge of a long cooled Crater, where a pod even smaller then Hahli's was lying.

"Hahli, we'll stand guard while you determine who is in the pod." Optimus said, turning to stand with his back to the crater.

Arcee and Bumblebee joined him as Hahli nodded and slid down to the crater and halted next to the pod.

She began looking the pod over. It most likely contained a smaller being.

_"Please be a friend..." _She said, Pulling her Tri-blade from out of nowhere behind her back and pressing her hand to the Symbol of the Three Virtues.

She sighed in relief as the pod slid open. "Optimus..." She said.

Optimus walked down to her as she turned, pulling a small red being from the pod. "Call Ratchet. I've got a friend I need to get to safety."

Optimus nodded and pressed a hand to his headset. "Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge for pickup."

Hahli looked down at the unconscious Rahaga in her arms. "Don't worry Norik... I'll get you out of here..." She said as the ground bridge crackled to life nearby.

* * *

Hahli gently set Norik down on the Medical table and she sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Wow, he's... Tiny." Miko said as everyone present gathered around.

Miko was correct. Norik was about as tall as she was. Hahli sighed. "How long did it take me to wake up...?" She asked quietly.

"Several hours." Ratchet said. "But due to his small body structure, it shouldn't take him as long to wake up."

Optimus stepped forward. "Hahli, there is another Pod ready for pickup. Do you wist to accompany us?" He asked. Hahli looked up at him for a moment, then shook her head.

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge again. Bulkhead, you're with me."

Hahli sighed and looked at Norik as the ground bridge opened again behind her.

* * *

**Any Guesses as to who will be in the next pod? Anyway, Please Review! It makes me happy and my happiness+ Good reviews= Fast updates. :3**


End file.
